Sky's Journeys: A Redux
by WASAH21
Summary: Sky, a young man with an extraordinary destiny goes of to the infamous Academy, where mystery looms over every corner, and people who aren't quite as they seem? Will Sky survive? Or will he die a horrible painful death? Read to find out! Read on! T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Sky's Journeys; a redux

**Hello my wonderful readers you may be asking yourselves Wasah, where in the name of hell have you been? The answer is simple, High School. A place full of psychopaths. But as a late or belated birthday present to you all, I'm going to rewrite the entirety of the stories as this one story known as Sky's Journeys; A Redux, now it's not all in one chapter mind you, it's a basic story, just I'm re writing it in this new one. Enjoy, and read on!**

Redux Chapter 1; SkyTheKid; To The Academy!

Sky's POV

The world swirled, I saw figures familiar and not, when a sudden blasting voice nearly broke my ear drums.

"Sky! Wake your ass up!" The voice commanded, causing me to jump upright, I looked around and realized it was Butter Golem yelling to me, I was asleep, I checked the clock, 7:49, meaning I had forty-one minutes to get ready and get to the bus stop, today was the day I went to the academy. "Sky!"

"I'm awake! No more yelling please...!" I yelled, still a little drowsy. I jumped from my bed, got my gray and black plated suit and threw it on, reddish running boots in the corner, I grabbed my gloves, and began lacing the boots, making sure they were tight, pulling my gloves on, putting my sunglasses on, hardly blocking my vision in the sunlit room, grabbing my gold and purple amulet from the dresser and stringing it around my neck.

"Sky, hurry up!" Butter Golem yelled once more. I checked the clock again, 8:00. Oops. I grabbed my luggage and sprinted for the door, waving to Butter Golem, Ty and Jason as I went.

~Time Skip~

It took about twenty minutes to run to the bus stop, leaving me around ten minutes to catch my breath and check to make sure I had everything I'd need. Let me go through my checklist;  
>Clothes? Check.<br>Extra Sunglasses? Check.  
>Knife? Check.<br>Bow? Check.  
>Arrows? Check.<p>

I should be all set. I zipped up my bag just as the bus was pulling up, I stood, the doors hissing open, I stepped on.

"Another for the academy?" The driver asked, he was a scrawny man, brown pants, vomit green shirt, messy gray mop of hair.

"Yeah, how much?" I asked, reaching for my small amount of money, to which he held up a slightly wrinkled hand to stop me.

"They pay for the bus rides." He explained, I nodded and started to walk back, there was few open seats, I sat near the back, a guy in a hoodie and a blonde girl in a jumpsuit sitting in front of me, my seat was completely open, no one in it. "Alright folks, next stop is the Minecraftia Bank, which is about 20 minutes."

"Sounds like it's going to be a long ride." I said to no one.

"Dolfinatly." A voice from behind me said.

"For sharks bro." Another said.

"Great..."

~ Time Skip ~

I slowly stepped off the bus, sleepy from the long and boring bus ride, I looked at the building, which was easily 200 blocks tall, a banner hung from the front and around the sides, it was a circle of green wool, surrounding a circle of orange wool, which surrounded a block of diamond, the leftover of the banner filled by purple wool.

"Wow." I said.

"Hey, new guy!" A growling yet slightly childish sounding voice called.

"Who, me?" I turned to see a man, a year or two older than me at most, had a iron sword strapped to his back, wore red and white robes, and was closely followed by a shorter version of an Enderman.

"Yeah you." He stepped over to me, being a whole head taller, looked down at me, more to the point, at my amulet. "That's a nice necklace, where'd you get it?"

"I've had it for as long as I can remember." I said, wary of the man, he reached out to grab it, but I smacked his hand away, he reeled back with a look of disgust.

"You need to learn to respect your superiors!" He cried as he drew his sword, he placed the tip at the front of my neck. "You died before?"

"No..." I said weakly.

"I guess this is your lucky day, then." A slightly smoother, more mature sounding voice rang from my side, a knife stabbed into the guy with the sword's shoulder, making the sword clatter to the ground. "Liam, I've told you, time and time again, don't be such a prick."

"J, kill him!" Liam said to the Ender, who ran forward with a sword of his own, I turned and saw my savior, he was a bit taller than me, dirty blonde hair neatly cut to the sides of his head and a bit longer on the top, a black hoodie, gray jeans and black and purple shoes, a diamond sword on his side, he drew the diamond blade and blocked the incoming strike, grabbing the arm of the ender as his guard was away, and driving the blade through J's heart.

"Good job. You got your lackey killed." The dirty blonde haired guy said, I took the second that Liam's attention was away to pull out my knife, stabbing him in the spine, he fell, dead. "Well. I guess that solves that problem." He walked up to me, sheathing his sword, and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sky." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm Dw, nice to meet you." He replied, as if nothing happened.

"Ditto. Thanks for the help." I said, beginning to walk towards the entrance to the castle like building.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" He asked, it was then I realized, I had no damn idea.

"Not really." I said as he ran up beside me, then made the "follow me" hand gesture, and ran towards a smaller entrance, I followed.

"I get the feeling, this is going to be, one hell of an adventure!" Dw yelled. And I agreed.

**Stop!**

**So, how's that? I think that fits pretty well for the first chapter, I'm probably going to be writing, maybe not uploading, but writing the next chapter tomorrow. I really hope you liked it! And should I keep going? Well, either way, thank you guys so much! And I'm really sorry for not updating! Read on, my dear Readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's Journeys; A Redux

**Hello my readers! Quite nice to see you again! Here's a chapter! Read on!**

Redux Chapter 2; SkyTheKid; The Mind Fuck.

Sky's POV

"Hey Prof." Dw greeted a man in a lab coat that seemed to be an ender that was split in half, one side albino the other normal, "Here's a newbie."

"Hello Dwfan. I do hope you've been doing well. Whose the newbie?" Prof asked, gesturing towards me,

"This, is Sky, he just arrived a little while ago, and unluckily, ran into Liam."

"Unlucky is an understatement, I don't know why Notch keeps him around. Ah, here we go, SkyTheKid, correct?" Prof looked over at me, I nodded, and he opened a drawer, picking up a key, and tossing it to me. "Lucky you, your rooming with Dwfan here."

"Cool, come on Sky, I'll show you were the dorms are." Dw turned and started to walk, and after a minute turned back and looked at me questioningly, "Sky? You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm right behind you." I said, walking forward, following closely, but I was busy thinking, and almost missed a few turns, I was still wondering something, how did Dw get there when he did? He was no where in sight, then I heard him, then the knife, then they fought, he wasn't there, there wasn't the shattering sound of an Enderpearl, no hissing of pistons, he was just there. "Hey, Dw?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned to face me,

"How did you get there in time to keep me alive?" I looked over the guy, he looked pretty damn normal guy to me. That is until he disappeared. Like, completely fucking disappeared.

"Elementary my dear Sky." I looked up, he was in a rafter a few yards away, then he disappeared again, "I can teleport!" I spun around, his voice came from behind me and I caught barely a glimpse of him, I faced forward, and there he was, in the exact same spot as he was just before he disappeared the first time.

"Well fuck." I responded, "Okay, that's cleared up, let's go to the dorm." To this he simply nodded.

**Alright.**

**So, it's a bit shorter, I know, but I wanted to get this part out of the way. Be on the look out for Redux Chapter 3; SkyTheKid; The Teacher. Read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's Journey; A Redux

**¡Hola! So, I apologize for the wait between chapters, I've been trying to get a few things straightened out for the story, and a few personal issues, hey, look at that! I have a personal life! **

Redux Chapter 3; SkyTheKid; The Teacher

Sky's POV

As the corridor stretched on, seemingly never ending, Dw stopped me and pointed at a door, Dorm 315.

"This is us." Dw said, pulling a key from his hoodie, and unlocking the door, tossing me a second key "Put your stuff down, we need to get to class."

"Alright, what's your first class?" I asked, tossing my bag onto the bed closest to the door, he looked over and pulled out a pink sheet of paper.

"Sword Training and Defense." He said, walking out the door, I looked down at my own schedule, seeing I had the same class first, I ran out after him. "Same class?"

"Yeah, who is the instructor?" I asked, he smirked and kept walking. I guess that means 'You'll see.'

~Time Skip~

It seemed like everyone got quiet as we entered the room, I chose the only open seat at the center of the front row, noticing that Dw had sat in the instructors chair, I somehow managed to put two and two together, which is ironic because I have mathematics just after.

"Alright class, let's get started." Dw said, standing to address us, "So yesterday we went over..." He looked around for a sec and a few hands shot up, he pointed at a guy in the back row.

"How cobblestone can save you in most situations, and how a shove, albeit fun to hit things with, will get you killed in a fight." He said, looking proud of himself.

"Bull." I said, not realizing I had said it aloud.

"Something to say Sky?" Dw asked as he looked over at me, questioningly. "The shovel is a extremely useful and practical weapon if used with certain techniques, such as the basic circle-you're-opponent technique." I replied with all the certainty I could muster.

"Showoff..." I heard from behind me, "Very good!" Dw yelled as he reached into the cabinet, handed me a shovel and held a sword himself. The shovel was diamond, and the sword was wood, meaning they did the same damage. "Fight!" knowing he was a expert in this stuff, I'd need all the skill and cunning I'd gathered in my twenty-two years of life. I'm screwed.

"Seriously?" I said, standing across from him, I admit I was a bit spooked.

"Come on Sky! Let's fight!" He charged at me, I felt the adrenaline blast through my veins, so I blocked and swung the shovel, which he easily dodged, trying to think of a shovel pun, I opened my mouth. "God dammit Joey!" I yelled, wondering where the Joey thing came from, he looked at me, obviously confused, giving me enough of an opening to smack him in the face.

"Ow! Mother of hell that hurt!" He said, waving me off so I didn't swing again. "Go ahead and sit Sky. So as Sky demonstrated, a shovel is still a very effective weapon. But onto today's actual lesson. Gold, and it's-" he was cut off by a sharp knocking at the classroom door.

"Dw, open the door." A lightly accented male voiced demanded.

"Flo, I'm trying to instruct a class. We talked about this at the last meeting."

"I don't give a damn. You have a student that needs my beginners fifteen minute lesson."

"I'm sure your lessons can wait." As he replied the door burst open, a elvish looking man burst in, immediately getting in Dw's face.

"You know that it is scheduled, so it's rather hard for someone to be taught without knowing what I'm actually teaching. You had to take Borg's beginners course when we first came to the academy." He said quietly.

"Fine. Who is it you need?" He looked around the room. Noticing that I was the only really new student he rolled his eyes.

"SkyTheKid." Knew it.

**Stop! **

**So interesting third chapter, also, if any of you enjoyed Ztrat, he will be coming in one of the next two chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Read On!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sky's Journeys: The Redux

**Hi there! I'm actually beginning this chapter a couple hours after I uploaded the last chapter, so trying to get into a schedule but I'm worried I'm going to jinx it, so yeah. Read on! **

Redux Chapter 4; SkyTheKid; Calm Before The Storm.

Sky's POV

Flo and I casually sauntered down to corridor, he suddenly stopped and opened a door, leading into a large room with red and white colored targets.

"This is us Sky." Flo said, I walked in as someone breezed past, I caught a look at them, her to be exact, she wore a almost leathery looking blue and white suit, I personally guessed ninja, but the clothes weren't quite right, she had a sword and a bow on her back, making an X shape, her sharp features stood out, she had a thinnish jaw, thick lips, a scar over her cheek, and almost glowing ocean green eyes, she gave a warming smile towards me as she left.

"Who was-" I began before being cut off by Flo,

"That's not important, let's just get started on the lesson!" Flo demanded, shoving me into the room, I saw a few bows with their own respectable quivers stocked to the brim with arrows, I grabbed one and slung the quiver onto my back. "Alright Sky, hit the targets as close to the center as you can, one arrow per target."

"You got it." I sprinted across the targets, landing all but one or two of them dead center. "How's that?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind. But it'll do. Now try them standing still." He raised his hand with three fingers up, and slowly counted them down and when he had no fingers raised, he got out of the way.

"Alright. Easy." I watched the elvish man stare at me intensely, before taking carful aim and releasing the arrow, hitting the target dead center, and I slowly strafed to the right, shooting each target, spinning around and shooting the wall on the last one, the arrow bounced and hit the target a few inches above the center. "How's that?" I said, a smug smile appearing.

"Good. Now get your ass back to class." He waved his hand, so I walked out the door, walking down the corridor, about to open the door to Sword And Defense as the bell rang, screeching into my ears, people flooded into the halls and went their separate ways, Dw being the last one out.

"How'd the lesson go?" Dw asked, starting to put something on the cork board beside the door, I read it, it was something about a ball.

"It went well. I think. Flo just said good and sent me on my way." I replied, still trying to get a better look at the poster.

"So, I need something to take up my free time, I was thinking of a solo lesson for you. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." I finally got a good look at the poster, it was one of those formal Ball Dances. I hate those.

"So, how about during the Ball? I hate those wretched things." Can he read minds too? I mean damn.

"Sounds good to me."

-~TimeSkip~-

I walked out of the dorm, Dw told me to meet him behind the gym for the lesson, mostly because all the classrooms are locked. I made my way through the maze of sidewalk and asphalt to the gym, which I promptly circled around and saw Dw, leaning against the wall, some girl seeming to be talking his ear off, as soon as he saw me he pointed at her and gestured for me to get her to leave.

"Dw! Dude, I brought booze!" I said, in my slurriest, drunkest sounding voice, holding my bag up like it had beer bottles in it.

"Sky? Are you drunk?" He gently pushed her from him, and walked over, "Thanks, we need to get to somewhere else if we want to train right now. I have two flight patches, let's get to the roof." I nodded and he handed me the patch, turning back to the girl, "I need to get my friend home, go enjoy the dance, I'll see you in class." He grabbed my arm and slapped the flight patch over his chest and began floating, pulling me with him, I did the same but didn't fly very fast, we got over the roof and landed.

**Stop!**

**Thanks for reading, I don't have much to say, except... Read on!**


	5. Chapter 5, Chapter 6

Sky's Journeys; A Redux

**Hello my readers! I apologize for making you wait (again) for a new chapter. But high school is the equivalent of every ring of hell packed into a few classrooms. Keeping grades is not easy. But I have some time to write so I'll take it. Read on!**

Redux Chapter 5; SkyTheKid; Postponed-secondary chapter- Chapter 6; SkyTheKid; The Ninja of Ice

Sky's POV

"Well? Draw your sword! Let's train!" Dw said, leaning slightly over the edge of the rooftop, seeing the girl had disappeared, he drew his own blade, I drew mine, and we fought, after a minute we started flying, and we kept fighting, until we heard a scream, then we flew into the window, and saw... I don't really know what it was. "Looks like solo lessons are going to be postponed."

"No shit Sherlock." I looked over still at the thing, it looked like a person had been stripped down to muscle, and given a pure black sword, a blackish mist seemed to radiate from the thing. "What is that?"

"A Corrupted." A new voice said, I turned and saw... Oh fuck me. Herobrine. "They're a production of something worse than me. And I'm helping fight them"

"Hello... Uncle..." Dw said, I turned and saw him holding his sword with white knuckles. "Let's just kill this thing."

"Alright my nephew." A reddish sword appeared in the gods hand, we flew down as a trio, "Aim for chest!"

"Alright!" Me and Dw yelled, our blades connecting with the Corrupted at the same time, on opposite sides of it's chest, Herobrine showing up between us and plunging his blade into it's center.

"Gotcha!" I said, as it let out a primal scream and fell back, disintegrating into a black mist before it hit the ground, the mist floating out the window as we sheathed our swords.

"Well. That could have been worse." Dw said, letting out a sigh, just before the doors of the gym burst open and more of those... Things flooded in. A few guys whipped out knives, and an occasional handbow, I held my sword up, alongside Dw and Herobrine, taking out several as they rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late!" A feminine voice yelled from somewhere above us, and something whizzed by my head, stopping several in their tracks, the girl I saw before at the archery range landed softly in front of me, a blue looking blade held in front of her.

"Kitty. How nice of you to join us." Dw said slashing one across the chest, and stabbing another.

"What? You think I'd let you get all the glory?" Kitty said with a smirk "Let's take care of these assholes."

And so we did.

~{||}~

After all the fighting everything started to wind down.

"So, what in the hell are those?" I asked our apparently friendly neighborhood demon, Herobrine.

"As I said before, they are the Corrupted, and a force to be reckoned with. They are lead by an unknown entity that seems to be seriously pissed off." He explained.

"Uncle, why are you even here?" Dw asked

"I was called here, by Notch."

"How many do you think we killed?" Kitty asked, seeming a little spaced out.

"At least 200. That's the size of their scouting parties." A new voice said, I turned and saw the bushy beard, the plain brown shirt and the cape that almost hit the floor.

"There you are, brother." Herobrine said.

"Yes I'm glad you could-" I cut off Notch upon realizing something that's been slapping me in the ears.

"Wait! Dw, why have you been calling Herobrine 'uncle'?" I asked

"Because my father is his brother...?" He said, as though it were obvious, which it was, kinda.

"So your Notch's kid?"

"No, there's a there is a third brother, my father."

"Ecyo." Notch intervened.

**Cut!**

**So, I'm introducing certain things and characters a little earlier than I had previously, I plan to have them head to the End next chapter, and anyone that's read the original knows what happens there :) see you all next chapter! Read on! **


	6. Chapter 6, Blade of the Ender

Sky's Journeys; A Redux

**Oh wow it's been months since I put up a chapter! My apologies! Allow me to find where I left off and we can resume this epic journey! Also I'm noticing people reading the original and reviewing it so later today, I'm going to be posting an update to the summary of that story directing people to this story. Enjoy the chapter! Read On!**

Redux Chapter 7; SkyTheKid; Blade of the Ender

Sky's POV

About seven in the morning I felt an arm reach to me and shake me awake.

"Sky. Wake up." I heard that familiarly smooth yet deep voice say to me, I opened my eyes and Dw had gone over to get a different shirt on, before turning to me and saying to me, "Sky, me and you are going on a field trip."

"That's cool and all, but it's Saturday. Why did you wake me up at seven?" I responded, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Because if we want to get there while the sun is still up, we need to leave in the next hour. Bring the thickest body armor you have, you're going to need it."

"Where are we going...?"

"The End." He slipped on his hoodie, which apparently was armor. Because I know that thin ass shirt he's wearing isn't.

"And we're going there because? Last time I checked no one killed the Dragon."

"My point, exactly."

"So we're going to the end... To kill the Dragon... And after that?"

"We'll see what happens then."

"Great..."

~{||}~

"Here's the portal. You ready?" Dw asked, checking his gear.

"Yeah. Let's kick some ass!" I yelled in response, he gave a slight smile, and broke a couple blocks, a two by two square, and I stepped in, as he broke the next few blocks, I noticed sand underneath us, and before I could react, Dw had broken the block that held us up, unaware of what he was doing, and we fell, the sand fell into the portal and we quickly followed, landing roughly on the obsidian and end stone that lay behind.

"Could've been worse. You alright Sky?" Dw asked, looking around.

"I'm fine. Just look for that damned Dragon." I said, standing up, making sure I hadn't broken anything.

"Well, I don't think we have to look very far." He pointed forward, where the black dragon was heading toward us. I pulled out a bow and nocked an arrow, aiming for the dragons scaled neck, meanwhile Dw drew his sword and said, "We hit him at the same time!"

"Got it! Let's beat some dragon booty!" I kept the bow trained on the beast, it flew in and tried to slam into Dw, but I loosed my arrow and he swung his blade, my arrow miraculously broke the corner of a cracked scale and sunk deep into our quarry, Dw's sword blazed a gash in its snout, and it turned to run to its towers to heal, but as it reached the first tower I loosed an arrow that caused it to explode, debris flying and slicing the dragon, it moved to the next and I repeated the procedure, before long all the towers had exploded and the dragon struggled to keep airborne.

"Nice work Sky! It's time to go for the kill, find a perch, shoot the bastard while I try with my sword to kill it!"

"Roger!" I ran to one of the towers, debris made a path to the top, I kneeled at the top, and began to loose one arrow after another, most hitting our quarry. Dw was in its face constantly, before teleporting onto its back and ran to the head, his blade digging into the creatures skin as he ran, one arrow landed on the joint of bone that kept its wing, it slammed to the ground, now unable to fly.

"You're mine!" I heard Dw yell, slamming his blade down into the beast's skull, a great roar elicited, and the beast disintegrated, but before half was gone, burst, throwing the young ender to the ground, a blade, purple and black as night flying through the air and sticking into the end stone next to him. A fountain with a black egg resting on the spire of bedrock.

"Well. That was surprisingly easy." Then, as soon as I said that, the egg began to crack open, when it opened, nothing came out, just two black wisps that soared, one entering Dw through his nose and mouth, the other into the sword.

"What the fuck was that?" Dw asked, squeezing his nose.

"I have no clue. What's up with the sword?"

"That, it the Blade of Ender. It's my family sword. Notch told me I should get this."

"How'd the Dragon have it?"

"Because that was my father. I don't exactly know how but he lost his mind and turned into that, so to get the sword we had to kill him."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah. It is."

**Stop!**

**So the ender sword comes into play! And anyone that's read the original should know what that black wisp that went into the sword is, but what's that on that went into Dw? That's what I call foreshadowing. Read on!**


End file.
